


my wonderful family

by Itsjustiris



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustiris/pseuds/Itsjustiris
Summary: hi this is my first time writing a fic. this fic is about iris and barry relationship as a couple as well as their relationship with their family especially Grandma Esther. i hope you like it
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Linda Park & Wally West
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. the introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first time writing. EVER! truth be told I am excited and nervous so please take it easy with me.  
> I wanted to write this fic family centered. when reading westallen fanfics i have noticed not a lot of people write about grandma esther alive so she will be alive in mine i want to write about her interactions with the family. please be nice don't make fun of my writing skills or punctuation skills and when your done reading please leave a comment advising me about what you think i should write different also write down ideas of westallen fics you would like to see. thank you and have fun.
> 
> p.s Grandma Esther is played by loretta divine

"it's a beautiful day today isn't it" barry said to iris as they where laying in iris bed in the west house. "it's a wonderful day indeed its even more wonderful that i finally get to call you my boyfriend" last night barry and iris had a conversation about their feelings for each other one thing led to another and now they are waking up together in the same bed naked.  
"and i am so glad i finally get to call you my beautiful girlfriend." barry whispered to her lips as he kissed her. chuckling iris was playing catch and release with their lips until her door busted open barry and iris quickly tried to cover themselves up " GRANDMA!!" grandma esther laughed at how flustered her grandbaby looked "you could have least knocke" iris said still rattled and pulling her bead sheet up to cover her boobs barry on the other hand was as read as a tomato if this was a different situation it would be quite funny. " sorry baby i just wanted to come call you downstairs to get breakfast." barry finally got back to his senses."uhm uhm (barry cleared his throat nervously) gra... grams uhm good morning how was your night" barry asked trying to change the subject and get grandma esther to leave so he could leave before joe and cecil come in. little did he know the surprise he was in for   
" morning sweetie my night was great" "but not as great as yours" grams whispered under her breath but barry and iris heard her.  
"so-"iris was quickly interrupted " what's going on i heard someone shouting- OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I REALLY DID NOT NEED TO SEE THIS" cecil said quickly as she turned around covering her eyes. barry and iris groaned silently looking at each other communicating with their eyes that this conversation with the family needs to end but before the could act on said plans joe and wally came running into iris room "ugh my eyes"wally said "what is going on here OH SWEET BLACK JESUS this is not something a father needs to see their children doing " barry iris get out of here and get downstairs now" joe said with his eyes closed then turns around and leaves the room. barry and iris stand up at the same time making the bed sheet to accidentally falling. cecil and wally just ran out f the room screaming their eyes will never be the same. but granny just stayed there staring at barry's dick "oh my damn. sweet black jesus take the wheel" iris quickly ran into her bathroom while barry bent down and picked up the bed sheet " sorr... uhm hmm sorry about that uh i'm.. uhh im gonna go barry said running into the bathroom. iris quick turned around to him laughing barry joined her as they hugged each other for a good to minutes before taking a shower together.

"oh my god i can't believe that really happened"linda iris other best friend/ co worker said "believe it girl like it was so embarrassing i'm just glad they didn't catch us in the act because i would have moved so far away." iris said chuckling " speaking of act how was it? was he big? was he horrible at it? did he eat you out".

" LINDA" iris said with her eyes wide looking around to see if anyone had heard the from the kitchinet area the where at picture news. "down girl"  
"what can't a girl live vicariously through you. so was he?"   
iris sighed "ugh fine yes he was good amazing even, he was bigger than i expected him to be but overall the experience was great. i just wish that we realized our feelings for each other sooner you know save ourselves from dumb relationships we shouldn't have been in."  
"yeah... but those experiences from the relationship you both were in made you guys grow and learn about things you guys want and don't want in a relationship. don't waste your time thinking about what could have been if you guys had realized your feelings for each other sooner you don't know how things could have turned out. yeah it could have been great or you both might not have been matured enough to deal with the change of your relationship going from best friends to lovers."  
"lovers" iris said with a small chuckle  
"hey i said what i said."  
"thank you for the advice linda. maybe you're right i can't spend the rest of my relationship to a great guy thinking about what we might have missed."  
"i know i'm right" linda said flipping her hair dramatically. iris just rolled her eyes at her dramatic best friend.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so you and iris finally banged" cisco barry's other best friend that he met at ccu  
"we didn't bang we uhm *made love* barry said in a whisper"  
"whatever you've been pining over that girl your whole life i am happy for you."  
barry smiling said thank you to his friend as he was watching cisco tinkering with some kind of gadget  
"so what are you inventing " barry asked   
"nothing much just tinkering"  
*ring. ring*   
'' hello" barry said  
''hi babe''  
babe? barry said with a cute teasing smile"i didn't know we were giving each other pet names yet. i love it''  
''thanks i was just calling to check up on you and see if we could talk more and continue where we left off before certain people interrupted.'' iris said the last part with a groan.  
barry chuckle at her cuteness, a little flustered because cisco was looking at him wiggling his eyebrow.  
''hi iris how are you'' cisco said in a teasing manner  
'' hey cisco'' iris saif in a timid way '' is there anyway you didn't just hear what i said to barry''   
''sorry my friend but you where on speaker. it's good to know you have a healthy sex life''  
barry groaned '' im leaving now'' barry ran out of the room as fast as he could  
''sorry about that''  
'' its okay barry, what's another embarrassing moment to start of our relationship''  
'' i know about what you said i would love to talk to you and get a repeat of what happened last night''  
'' alright see you later. bye barry'' ''i love you'' hearing that word barry could feel his heart fluttering   
''i love you too iris''.


	2. the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about barry and iris having a talk about their relationship and some smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I got positive feedback last chapter I decided to write another I hope you enjoy it

When Barry entered the house, he was greeted by grandma Esther seating on the couch   
‘’ hi, granny how are you’’ ‘’I’m a good sweetie. How was work I hope that man sing isn’t working you too much na’’   
‘’ha-ha everything is fine at work’’ ‘’ Uhm is iris home I didn’t see her car in the driveway’’  
Grandma Esther was looking at him with a suspicious smile ‘’no she was but just left to go to target or something.’’ Grandma was just knowing what her grandbaby was at the store for she ain’t dumb how do they think she had her kids.’ Speaking of kids let me try to get the idea of him and iris giving me great-gran babies’ grandma Esther thought.  
‘’so, Barry how long have you and iris been together last time I came to visit she was dating that fine but ugly white boy Jedi was his name (she said in a sarcastic voice) what finally brought you two dumb-dumbs together.’’  
*chuckling at what grandma said about Eddie. This woman never liked him and everyone knew that. After the incident that happened before he and iris broke up where she poured a whole bag of salt into his food when we were having dinner* ‘’ Uhm *Barry clears his throat* we called each other boyfriend and girlfriend this morning and had a short talk last night- ‘’when you were having sex’’ grandma Esther interrupted him. Barry’s face reddens ‘’relax baby I’m just teasing’’. Barry did a nervous chuckle and kept talking ‘’ anyways we decided to have a conversation when I got home so yeah’’ they kept on talking till they heard some keys rattling at the door   
‘’hey granny I’m back’’ iris says as she was entering through the door her eyes landed on Barry and she started grinning like a fool grandma Esther decided she was going to leave the house for them to ‘talk’  
‘’ Welcome back baby. Uhm I have to go see the ladies of our church group bye babies don’t make too much noise na’’ she said aloud as she was exiting to go to her room to get ready to leave.  
Iris shook her head and wondered if her grandma could get a filter for her mouth and stop teasing but she loves her this way.  
‘’hi babe’ ’iris said as she walks to go stand in the middle of Barry’s open legs reaching her hand out to his  
‘’ hi,’’ he yanks her down to kiss her, and she yelps and starts to laugh as she’s kissing him.   
‘’let’s go upstairs’’ iris yanks him up with her hand at her back dragging him from behind.  
They reach her room they go in and close the door this time she makes sure the door is locked  
‘’did you make sure you locked the door this time’’  
‘’yes, iris’’ Barry said with a chuckle as he goes to join her in the bed.  
‘’so Uhm I could you to talk about our relationship so we can both see where each other is at’’  
‘’yeah, that’s a good idea’’ Barry said taking a short pause before he continues ‘’ look iris hmmm I have loved you from the moment I first saw you at the park I was like wow she is so pretty I want to be her friend and I want to marry her someday. Your it for me, I can’t see myself with anyone who isn’t you’’  
Listening to what Barry was saying iris got chocked up and let out a teary breathy sigh with love in her eyes.  
How can she love this man any more than she already does but something tells her that she will? The love that she has for this man is astronomical.  
‘’I love you so much Barry’’ she said with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes ‘’ I wish we told each other how we felt about one another early on nut after talking to Linda I don’t regret that we told each other now because our past relationships made us who we are today in this relationship where we both know what we want and dint want from each other’’  
Barry just stared into her eyes lovingly he leaned over and kissed her both unwilling to end it Barry reached over grabbing her thighs so she could straddle him the dress she was wearing gave him easy access to grope her ass. Iris moans softly in his ears as she bites his ear lobes leave wet kisses all the way down to his neck where she sucks at his pleasure point. Barry grunts already feeling aroused his dick getting harder every second pressing into iris hot core she begins to grind on it. Barry sucking on her neck when his hands leave her ass to open the zipper to her dress, she lifts her hands to help him take off her dress Barry was staring at her boobs like he hasn’t seen them before.  
Iris chuckling, she takes her index finger to his chin raising it slightly ‘’ why are you staring at them like you haven’t seen my boobs before’’ she says smiling   
Barry rolls his eyes playfully ‘’ first of all I didn't get to see them well because it was dark outside, two it's not my fault you weren’t wearing any bra, therefore, catching me by surprise, and lastly by hot girlfriend has the most perfect body ever why won’t I just want to stare at them all day ‘’ Barry and iris chuckle causing his dick to create more friction with her pussy they both moan with the friction created Barry cups iris left boobs and he lowers his head down to it putting the nipples in his mouth causing iris to make a breathy moan as her head fell back still grinding on him. ‘’stop teasing Barry’’ iris said breathily.   
Barry takes his right hand down to her hot core where he traced her over her panties, he could feel how wet she was and how hard her clit was iris was moaning at the new contact ‘’ ohm just like that. Ugh yeah,’’ Barry couldn’t take anymore but he still wanted to tease her so he carefully raised her to take her panties of alongside his own clothes the took it off, and threw it somewhere iris lain back sideways on her bed was propped up by her forearm as she watched Barry in his full naked glories she raise her index finger and made a come here motion and he did as he was instructed he laid on top of her causing them both to moan because his dick was right on top of her pussy. He lowered his face to hers as they engaged in a passionate kiss, his right hand traced his down from her lips to her neck to her chest where he cupped her boobs and squeezed her nipples all the way down to her pussy where his hands went up and down her slit to gather wetness on his fingers then he rubbed her clit in a slow circular motion dragging it back down to her slit to tease her opening he slowly inserts one finger. ’uhhhh oo yeah keep doing that don’t stop’’ Barry smiles at her reaction being able to see the reaction he causes to the woman has been in love with his whole life does something to him. He adds another finger thrusting into her. He starts living wet trails along her chest as he sucks her left nipple the wetness starts to gather upon his finger, he couldn’t take anymore so he removes his fingers and takes his dick with the same hand rubbing her juice on it as he drags his dick up and down her slit using the head of his dick to tap her clit he goes down to her opening and starts to insert the head of his dick into her when she remembered  
‘’STOP WAIT- ‘’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was best to end there to leave a cliff hang I guess


	3. sexy times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some barry and iris smut

‘’STOP WAIT- ‘’ iris said  
‘’what's going on? Did I hurt you? Should we stop? Barry said frantically.  
‘’ calm down Barr. It- it's just we forgot about condoms and we haven’t really talked about it   
Although we already had sex with condoms-‘’ barry silenced her ramble with a kiss which she moaned into   
Barry chuckles while nervously rubbing the back of his head ‘’ yeah sorry about that I was just kind of in the moment.

It's just I have been waiting for this for so long and last night was great it's just I want to feel you with no barrier just us raw and together. Is that something you would want?’’ Barry asked sheepishly  
Iris laughs ‘GOD I really love this man’ ‘’ yes that is something I would really want’’  
‘’Okay so you ready’’  
‘’ yeah let's do this’’

Barry starts kissing her will iris is moaning into the kiss she lowers her right hand down past his chest down his navel to his dick as she lightly grabs it he hisses’’ UGGGHHH IRIS shit’’ iris starts stroking barry while he lowers his head down to her chest he gropes her boobs and takes the left breast into his mouth and sucks on her nipple  
‘’mmmm- barry if you suck any harder you're going to get out milk’’ iris chuckles   
‘’ baby I don’t think that’s possible 

barry lowers his hand to her pussy where he starts to stroke her pussy '' mhm your so wet.'' ''ugh yes barry doesn't stop''  
barry keeps going back and forth and rubs her clit while going back down to her opening to warm her up for his dick.

barry sticks one finger in her hole he takes it all the way to his knuckle, he takes his head off her nipple and lowers it to her pussy where he begins to suck on her clit.

''UUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH fuck yes!! please don't stop, add another finger please.''  
barry smirks and adds his middle finger to join his index.  
he slowly takes it in and out iris tries to whine her waist to get a faster pace.

''haha slow down iris don't worry I'm going to give it to you''  
chuckling'' well I wouldn't have to move fast if you would just hurry and give me your dick''  
''baby you're tight I am trying to loosen you up so that my dick won't hurt you'' barry says while smiling 'gosh he really loves this girl'

barry turns his fingers in her pussy upright while he makes a come here motion you could her juices making mac and cheese sound this he thinks is his favorite sound next to her screaming his name.  
suddenly he feels a liquid form on his fingers and before you know it she starts to shake and squirt her whole legs are shaking she lowers her hands down to stop him from fingering her but he doesn't stop he still keeps going until she screams and stars to spasm as another squirt takes over her 

''uuuu fuuuuuuuuuuuuck shiiiiit barry what was that'' iris says in a shaky voice   
barry climbs up the bed laying on his left side behind her back pressed to his chest he takes his right hand going up and down her arm to calm her down '' are you okay?''  
''fuck that felt so good I've never had that happen to me before ''  
barry smiles smugly  
iris slaps his chest with her backhand ''shut up Bartholomew''  
''Bartholomew? I'm I in trouble''  
'' depends are you finally going to give me that dick of yours''  
barry chuckles'' okay you asked for this''  
'' do you want to stay in this position or...''  
''I want to be on my back please''  
barry flips her over so she lays on her back he quickly got on top of her as he uses his forearm to support his weight he takes one hand down to his dick grabbing it he uses his tips to rub her clit dragging it back down to the opening so he grabs some of her juice he slowly pushes his tips into her small tight hole.

''uuugh fuck that kinda hurts. don't you dare stop'' iris says before he even suggests to stop  
he pushes all the tip inside and pauses so she can get used to it   
'' fuck iris your so tight I don't want to hurt''  
''you won't it just feels uncomfortable, I don't know why it didn't hurt when we had sex last time''  
barry takes her at her word and continues to push his dick a little bit inside.  
iris suddenly feels it hurt more she takes her hand down to his dick and pulls it out. they both groan  
'' what are you doing''  
'' I'm going to suck your dick to give it more lube''  
she lowers her head onto his dick and fully takes it in she moans at the taste of herself.  
she starts to bob her head up and down. barry gathers up her hair in one fish and holds her head in one place as he starts to move his dick back and forth he looks into iris eyes where she gives him the go sign to fuck her mouth and that what he did he was going to fast iris start to gurgle on his dick making a mess of her self she lowers one of her hand to her pussy where she inserts her ring and middle finger and she starts to finger her self while getting face fucked.

''ENOUGH'' Barry says he doesn't want to cum in her mouth   
he pushes her down so she is back on her back he takes his dick and pushes it into her pussy that allows him to go in deeper this time he starts moving faster going back and forth the only sound you could hear in the room was their body slapping and iris pussy sounding like a really cheesy mac and cheese 

''fuck i- I'm - f uck I'm so close barry''  
''I'm close too'' barry grunts   
i''uuuh yeah fuck yeah I'm cumming barry I'm cumming'' iris says as she cums on Barrys dick   
'' cum inside me barry'' which seemed to push him over the edge he spills his hot seed inside her pussy and he finally comes to a stop with his movement pouring all that cum inside her once he's done he just lays there on top of her.

'' you know we have to get a plan to be right'' barry says   
'' Yeah I know but it was so worth it''  
barry started to go soft inside of her as he takes his dick out ther=y both groan at the sudden loss of contact   
iris stands up and his cum starts spilling out of her she quickly put her hand to her vagina to keep from making a mess as she rushes to the bathroom to go clean up and barry joins her.

10 min later with a fresh sheet and a freshly showered body the bother of them were in bed cuddling   
'' that was amazing Barr dare I say the best I have had''  
'' you were amazing too''  
''Thanks, you for this amazing opportunity that I got to connect with all of you with no barrier'' barry says   
''your welcome sweetie it was an amazing experience and I'm glad that we got to do it.  
we should do this more often but first I need to get an IUD''  
''what's that ?'' Barry says as he strokes iris  
hmmm'' it's just another form of birth control that goes in your arm and it lasts a while so no need for condoms or to keep reminding myself to take the pill.''  
'' that sounds effective will it hurt''  
'' I don't know if it will hurt it's my first time getting one I usually just use condoms soo... hey do you want to go with me'' iris pokes her lips out  
'' Sure I would love to go with you'' barry says as they drift peacefully in the arms of one another feel safe and content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading my story and the positive feedback I have been getting but sadly I am ending this fic I really liked taking myself out of my comfort zone and releasing this fic so yeah if I feel like adding to this I will until then bye.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i thought it would be best if i stopped there let me know what you guys think leave comments give me ideas on what you want to see, critique me share your opinions. thanks for choosing to read my story


End file.
